The present invention relates to workstations, and in particular to a dynamic workspace module for open plan spaces, and the like.
Open office plans are well known in the art, and generally comprise large, open floor spaces in buildings that are furnished in a manner that is readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture". Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are interconnected in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices.
Such prior art partitioning arrangements create relatively permanent, multi-function workstations for the users, which workstations are required to support both individual work activities, as well as at least some types of group activities, such as inter-office conferences, and the like. However, these types of conventional workstation arrangements are not particularly adapted to support workers engaged in group work, such as self-managing teams, or others involved in team problem solving techniques, wherein a relatively large number of workers from different disciplines, such as engineering, design, manufacturing, sales, marketing, purchasing, finance, etc., meet together as a group to define and review issues, and set general policy, and then break out into either smaller sub-groups, or into individual assignments or projects to resolve those specific problems relating to their particular discipline. Group work is steadily gaining importance as a way of improving productivity and time-to-market, thereby emphasizing the need to support such activities more efficiently and effectively.
Conventional, built-in offices and conference rooms are typically expensive to construct and maintain, and are not usually considered an efficient use of space in open plan environments. When such conventional rooms are constructed in rented office space, they become permanent leasehold improvements, which must be depreciated over a lengthy time period, and can not be readily moved upon the expiration of the lease. The reconfiguration of such spaces is quite messy, and very disruptive to conducting day-to-day business. Furthermore, with conventional conference room arrangements, breakout meetings among the various sub-groups of workers often prove inconvenient, since the offices of the participant workers are seldom located in close proximity to the conference room.
Group problem-solving techniques necessarily involve some degree of interaction between coworkers, thereby creating the need in furnishings for modern office environments to promote the establishment of an optimum balance between worker privacy and worker interaction. Throughout a given workday, an office worker normally oscillates between interaction with others and time spent alone. Each such worker actively seeks out or avoids others based upon their ever changing tasks, objectives, and goals. Furnishings can serve to help these workers better regulate involvement with or isolation from coworkers. For example, full height offices are known for privacy. Their surrounding walls and door provide privacy by consistently controlling unwanted distractions, but often limit opportunities for spontaneous interaction. On the other hand, open offices precipitate an awareness of coworkers. Furniture and partition based workstations encourage participation by convenient access, but often lack sufficient controls for individual quiet work. Private workspace, and convenient access to coworkers for the completion of work involving group or team efforts are both quite important to the overall success of such collaborative projects.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Many types of highly trained "knowledge workers", such as engineers, accountants, computer programmers, and the like, are now being supported in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices, in order to gain increased efficiency of real estate and life cycle costs. Since knowledge workers typically constitute a major portion of group problem solving teams, it is quite important to provide such highly skilled workers with furnishings that can establish a proper balance between worker privacy and worker interaction, while still employing the efficiency of an open office plan.